Final Fantasy X3
by Random Rhapsodes
Summary: When Lily, Severus, and the Marauders get stuck in a strange place called Spira, strange things happen... JamesLily, TidusYuna, and much, much more!
1. Hey, is that Snivelly?

Final Fantasy X-3  
  
Chapter 1: Hey, Is That Snivelly?

This fanfiction is purely for our own entertainment, but if you want to review, go ahead. (This is co-written by three people.) This is a Harry Potter and Final Fantasy crossover. So yeah. Even if you don't know Final Fantasy, read anyway! It's not hard to catch on! Really!

Written by: **Ahtnamas**

Edited by: **shroomipoo** and** mumakilbrows**

Plot by: All

-

It was a bright sunny day, with clear skies that were a Quidditch player's dream. A slight breeze cooled the air. The murky water in the pond nearby rippled. There were reasons why there was a rumor about a giant squid. There was rustling from a bush, not caused by the breeze but rather by some students with too much free time.

James Potter's messy dark hair was messier than usual. _This is what you get for hiding behind a bush all day_, he thought to himself. He wasn't complaining though. Why would James _ever_ complain about a chance to prank Lily Evans?

He sighed, running a hand through his hair and plucked a leaf out of it, accidentally elbowing Peter in the face.

"What? Hey!" Peter protested, silenced when he remembered their plan.

Lily was late. _She should be here by now_, James thought grimly. She couldn't not come. It would've messed up the careful planning they had done in Transfiguration class. Sirius was supposed to lure her here...

James pushed his glasses up closer to his eyes and squinted at the castle.

Remus Lupin rolled his eyes and threw a rock at the bush concealing his immature friends. Yeesh. If they wanted to do it, they should at least do it right. He could hear them talking from where he sat.

Remus would prefer sitting out in the open rather than act like a child playing hide-and-seek.

With an impatient puff, he kept a lookout for Sirius's return.

-

Severus Snape winced as a branch poked him in the eye. It had been torture crouching behind a bush for fifteen minutes, but it would be worth it in the end.

Lucky for him no leaves were stuck in _his_ hair. Downside? That was only because his hair was too greasy.

He smiled. He had listened to the Marauders' plans—if you could call them plans. What they were basically going to do is watch Lily reject James—sorry, I mean watch James ask Lily out.

So what would happen if Severus could ruin their plans _and_ hex James?

It would be the best day in his whole life.

-

Sirius scowled, racing through the hallway. He still needed to find Lily and he was already late.

Well, it wasn't his fault that Dumbledore had caught him running in the halls.

He burst open the door of the library, earning reproving glances from the librarian. Sirius however didn't care and was searching for Lily.

Finally, he found the redhead that James was _obsessed_ with. "Lily," he panted, trying to collect his breath. "Lily," he puffed. "James..."

She eyed him suspiciously. "What did he do _now_? Ugh! If he put frogs in my backpack again, I'm going to hex him all the way back to his _house_!"

Sirius winced. _This_ was the girl James had a crush on?

He continued. "Oh no, he didn't do anything like that. He just...um..."

What was it again? Textbook, textbook...ah! "He took your Transfiguration textbook!" Sirius announced.

Lily jumped up from her seat, her green eyes flashing angrily. She flipped her fire-red hair from her face and slammed her hand on the desk, ignoring the sharp glances from the other students.

"Lead him to me," Lily hissed. "Now."

Sirius's eyes bugged. He had no idea Lily was that scary when she was mad. In fact, it seemed like a black aura was hovering over the whole school.

Gulping, he led her to the Hogwarts grounds.

-

Severus jumped when he heard an all too familiar voice.

"James! Where are you! Give me my book!"

Severus smirked. Now James was going get what he deserved.

He watched as Lily stormed up to Remus. "Where _is_ he?"

James popped out of the bush, holding her book. Realizing that Peter was still hiding, he coughed ever so subtly and Peter too jumped up.

Lily narrowed her eyes at them. "Give it back!" She crossed her arms and gave them the evilest glare she could manage.

James smiled confidently. "I will if you go out with me!"

Remus rolled his eyes. Stupidness.

Peter added, "Yeah!"

Lily, remembering just then that she was holding another textbook, threw it at James as hard as she could. It whirled through the air, spinning, until it hit James square in the face.

He cursed loudly. Peter did too.

"Geez, Lily," James frowned. "That hurt."

"Yeah," Peter agreed, echoing James. "It hurt."

Everyone turned to Peter. "Peter?"

"What?" he asked, oblivious.

"Shut up!" everyone chorused.

"Now," Lily yelled. "Give it back to me, James, you arrogant jerk!" Severus cowered behind a bush.

"Now, now," Sirius smirked. "Don't be mean to poor little Jamesie."

Severus smiled. This was like a soap opera gone wrong.

Lily and James continued shouting. It was almost like they were trying to decide who was louder. Remus sighed. Why did he agree to do this in the first place?

"Give me the book—go out with me—yeah, go out with him—be nice to Prongsie—stop acting like idiots..."

All this was soon interrupted when the sky began to darken. The ideal day turned into the classic nightmare, and dark clouds covered the sky almost menacingly. The cool breeze soon became a wailing harsh wind, screeching so loudly even Lily's shouts couldn't be heard.

Then it was silent as a grotesque shadow loomed out of the dark clouds.

James, not scared the least bit, blinked. "Hey, is that Snivelly?" he asked.

Lily blinked. "Snivelly?"

Severus sputtered. He—how—James called him _Snivelly_? The nerve! He couldn't help himself. Jumping out from the bush indignantly, he yelled, "I am not Snivelly!"

However, no one had time to comment.

The wind began its ear-splitting howl. A gray tornado swept up from the sky. Trees uprooted and seemed as though they were falling into the air. Clouds of dust sprinkled everywhere, making it impossible to see anything. Books (including Lily's Transfiguration one) flew through the air, hats were flying, and eerie brown and purple clouds seemed to grow...

Bigger and bigger...

And all Severus and the rest could remember was the feeling of rising into the air and a flash of yellow light.


	2. Besaid what?

**Chapter 2: **Besaid what?

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to us. However, the plot of this story belongs to us so if you actually want to use it, then please contact us first!

Generic A/N: Please read and review! (lol)

Written by: **mumakilbrows**

Edited by: **shroomipoo******

James, Sirius, and Lily opened their eyes. They saw a clear blue sky. Groaning, they sat up and looked around. They were lying on a deserted beach. They spotted Remus who was sitting up and rubbing his head. Peter was lying face down, although he was slowly getting up and spitting out bits of sand. Severus shook his head vigorously, although he didn't need to (sand doesn't stick to oil). Sirius voiced the question in everyone's mind, "Where are we?"

**BAM!**

"OW!!!!!"

A blue and white striped ball had hit Lily in the head.

"JAMES! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!?!"

"What? ME? **I** DIDN'T DO THAT! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS BLAMING ME?"

"**BECAUSE IT'S ALWAYS YOUR FAULT!**"

"She's right you know."

"SHUT UP PETER!"

"Oooh... I'm sorry. You all right, ya?"

A man with a very unusual hairdo had come running up to Lily. She stared at him, as did everyone else. The first thing they saw was bright orange hair brought up into a point sticking up in the air.

"Wonder how much time he spends gelling his hair," whispered Sirius, and he and James sniggered.

The next thing they saw was his muscular chest, which was slightly covered by a strange yellow half-overall.

"Wonder if Peter's mom gave him those clothes," whispered James, and he and Sirius almost doubled up in laughter.

"You all right?" the stranger asked again.

"Yeah..." she said breathlessly, staring at the strange specimen in front of her. "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Wakka, captain of the Besaid Aurochs!" He beamed proudly.

"Besaid what?"

James had suddenly walked forward, sizing himself up against this man who was talking to Lily Evans. However, Wakka didn't seem to want to fight. In fact, he was looking extremely crestfallen.

"You... you haven't heard of us?"Wakka was close to tears.

"Er... no. Are we supposed to?"

"Well, I thought... ah well. You can't expect people to know the worst team, ya?"

Wakka sighed and took a closer look at these new teenagers. His face showed a bit of suspicion as he looked their robes up and down.

"Why are you wearing those clothes? You must be hot, ya?"

"Well, now that you mention it, we are getting a little oppressed by the heat."

James, Sirius, Lily, and Wakka's heads turned to look at Remus joining the conversation. Peter followed Remus, and Severus sulked behind, slowly walking up to the odd group.

"Mmm... you guys from around here?" Wakka asked.

"Er... no... what is this place anyways?"

Wakka looked at them strangely, "This is Besaid! Surely you must know if you're here, ya?"

The Marauders and Lily and Severus looked at each other.

Sirius spoke, "Actually, we've no idea why we're here, let alone how we got here."

"Hmm...," Wakka scratched his chin. "Do you remember anything strange happening before you came?"

"Well, the only thing I remember is a yellow light and-"

"And that we were sucked into the sky," interrupted Severus bitterly.

"Yeah, by a big...thing," added Lily.

Wakka stared. "Sucked into the sky... Hmm... we might have another case of it," he muttered to himself.

"Excuse me, case of what?" asked Sirius a little indignantly.

"Oh. You must have been intoxicated by Sin."

The wizards blinked. "Sin? What's that?"

"You don't know what- oh... Yes, you must have met it. Well, come with me. You can talk to another one, ya?"

"Another what?"

Wakka ignored James's question, picked up the ball, and walked off. They followed.

A blonde boy sat on a rock, looking like he was pondering something.

"Hey! Over here!"

The boy looked up to see who yelled, waved, and walked towards Wakka.

"Hey, I found some new people on the beach!"

"Really?" the boy asked and looked at the wizards who were hiding behind Wakka.

"Who are they?"

"They're... well, I never asked their names."

Wakka turned to the confused (and sweltering) teens.

"You guys, this is Tidus. Introduce yourselves, ya?"

They looked suspiciously at Tidus. Remus stopped fanning himself with his hand. Here was a boy who looked around eighteen, only three years older than them, wearing clothes stranger than Wakka. He, too, seemed to have gelled his dirty blonde hair and dressed similarly to Wakka. His chest was also bared, and he wore black pants with suspenders. A tiny open yellow shirt was beneath the suspenders. One pant leg had a cage-like thing covering it; the other showed what looked like blue boxers.

James and Sirius looked at each other, and this time, they couldn't help themselves. They burst out laughing.

Lily gave them a sharp glance, although she, too, had to suppress her laughter. But she managed a shaky smile.

"I'm Lily," she said, holding out her hand.

"Tidus," he replied, shaking her hand.

James abruptly stopped laughing and gave him a threatening look.

"I'm James," he grunted in a disgruntled way.

The names went around. "Sirius- Remus- Peter"

Everyone looked at Severus.

Severus frowned and muttered, "Sev-."

"He's Snivelly," interrupted James and Sirius in unison.

Severus turned around and whipped out his wand. James and Sirius did the same.

"Furnun-"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

A jet of green light came from nowhere, and the three wands jumped out of the surprised boys' hands and into Lily's.

"WE ARE STUCK TOGETHER IN THIS PLACE AND THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS GET ALONG!"

Sirius nudged the dumbstruck James, who then replied, "YEAH? WELL THE LEAST **YOU** COULD DO IS NOT INTERFERE!"

"Could you guys not argue?"

"SHUT UP PETER!" yelled James, Lily, Sirius, and Severus together.

"Um... actually, guys, that was me, "said Remus.

"Oh... sorry Peter," apologized James and Lily.

"It- It's fine," mumbled Peter, still recoiling from the shock of having four people yell at him at once.

"What was that?"

The wizards whipped around to look at the speaker. Tidus was staring at them confusedly, and Wakka looked a little frightened.

"What was that- that thing that came out of that stick?"

They looked at Lily's wand.

"Oh, that was magic," she replied.

"Magic?!? You call that magic?" Wakka stuttered.

"Um... yeah. In our world, at least."

Wakka ran his hand over his long hairdo. "Magic... Are you sure? That doesn't look like the magic we do, ya?"

"You know magic?" Lily and Sirius asked, surprised.

"Yeah... But we don't use sticks and there's no light... not usually anyways. You guys must be mages, ya?"

"No, we're huma-"

"We're wizards," interrupted Lily, shooting a sharp glance at James.

"Wizards, huh? That's interesting," Wakka said, scratching his chin.

"So... What did you mean 'we're another one'?" the practical Remus asked.

"Huh? Oh, that. Well, Tidus here seems to have been affected by Sin, too. He claims to be from a city that was destroyed a thousand years ago."

Sirius whistled. "A thousand years?"

"Yeah. Sounds funny, doesn't it?"

"It's not THAT funny," shot Tidus.

He went on, "Wakka, before you went to retrieve the blitzball-" Sirius and James exchanged confused glances "-you told me you were going to bring me to Lulu and Yuna."

"What? Oh yeah. My memory's slipping, ya? Hey, do you mind if they-" he jerked his thumb at the wizards "-come with us?"

"Nope."

"Okay then. How's about a little journey, ya?" he asked them.

They looked at each other. Remus shrugged.

Sirius said, "Well, an adventure wouldn't hurt."

"Sure, we'll come," James told Wakka.

"Hold on," said Severus, the heads all turned to him, "who said anything about 'we'?"

"Well, we all understand," James said slowly. "We all respect your cowardice, Snive-"

"Fine! I'm coming! I was just asking, you know!"

James smiled. Stupid taunts always worked on Severus. Well, they always worked on him, too, but that didn't matter. He turned to Sirius, who had an evil grin on his face. They were going to have a lot of fun.

"I suppose I'll come, too," said Lily, and James proudly held his arrogant face up high. She quickly added, "Just so you idiots don't end up killing each other." James's grin dropped into a frown.

Wakka stared at the two. "All right then," he started out slowly, "since we're all going, let's start quickly, ya?"

Everyone nodded and followed him off the beach.


	3. The Cloister of Trials

Chapter by: Shroomipoo (Gorn)

Edits by: Mumakilbrows (Rond)

Chapter 3

--

Lily looked in awe at the vast tropical forest before her. Suddenly something whacked her lightly on the head and wrenched the wand from her hand.

"Will you go out with me?" James hopped in front of her, twiddling her wand in his fingers.

Lily shot him a completely disgusted look and stomped his foot.

"OW!!!"

"I can't believe you're still going on with that," snapped Lily, snatching her wand from his fist and stomping away.

"So, who's Yuna and Lulu anyways?" she asked Wakka.

"Yuna's a summoner in training," explained Wakka, "Lulu's her guardian." And then, seeing the confused look on Lily and the others' faces, he added, "In Spira—our world—we have a destructive being called Sin, who probably brought you here. Long ago, our world was full of evil machines—machina—and the evil people back then used them too much to kill each other, and so Yevon sent us a punishment, Sin.

"Sin destroyed all the machina cities, and continues destroying our world, until us humans can repent for what we've done. Take a look around you," he said, motioning to the hills around.

Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Snivelly—I mean Severus—gazed around them and noticed for the first time that the lush tropical forest around them was full of what looked like ancient ruins of some thousand year old city.

"So," said Peter, "you haven't told us about this Luna and Yulu yet,"

"Yuna and Lulu," corrected Wakka. "Anyways, summoners are people who go on pilgrimages across Spira to obtain things called aeons—"Wakka paused, looking at the blunt confusion in his listener's faces and sighed before continuing, "divine beings created from spirits of those who give their lives away before Sin. Aeons are the only things capable of killing Sin."

"...And Yuna's a summoner?" finished James.

Wakka nodded. "You must be hungry," he added.

Everyone's stomach growled at the same time in the mention of food.

"Come on, let's go to the village, and we'll fix you something to eat," said Wakka, ushering them all down a small trail leading through the rainforest.

--

The village of Besaid was a homey little village with twenty or so little huts before a large building made of blue stone. Severus looked disgustedly around the table. Not at the food; it looked delicious, but at the people eating it. The stupid mudblood and the strange dirty blonde boy seemed to be the only ones with manners. Peter was stuffing his mouth full and chewing like a mutated rat of some sort, Sirius was eating with his mouth open, Remus was examining the, and James was playing with it.

Wakka was sitting there watching them eat when someone resembling some sort of a bald monk ran into the hut and said in an exasperated voice, "Wakka, maybe you should check on them,"

Wakka stood up. "What happened?"

"They haven't come out yet, and it's been almost a day already," he pleaded.

"What is it?" asked Tidus. "The summoner and her guardians," he said. "I'm going to check on them; you can come if you want."

Severus stood up to go, not that he cared, but because everyone else stood up and hurried out the door after Wakka, and he didn't want to be left all alone.

The group hurried down the street and up the steps to the temple. Inside, the dark circular room lit only by torches along the wall and a small fire at the middle was running in chaos. More bald monks—priests, Wakka called them—were hurrying around.

One of them rushed up to the group and told Wakka, "Lady Yuna has not emerged yet! What shall we do?"

Although he wouldn't admit it, Tidus was beginning to panic. _What if she died?_

Without thinking, he rushed up the stairs to a door at the far end of the temple and yelled all the bewildered people, "She hasn't come out all day and you still do nothing?! What if something happened?!"

With that he flung the door open and ran in. Lily followed him. "Lily!" exclaimed James, "What're you doing?"

"He's right," she yelled back, "What if something happened?" With that she ran into the room beyond. James looked exasperatedly after her for a few seconds before following.

Sirius shrugged at Remus and followed with Peter tagging along behind them. Last was Severus, who sighed and just followed for no reason in particular.

--

"Now what?" grunted Severus angrily. They were stuck in a small rectangular room with the door behind them locked.

Tidus looked around and noticed a small shining symbol on one of the walls. He walked over and touched it. Immediately the symbol glowed greenish, and the wall it was on slid up to reveal another chamber.

"Whoa, great work!" said Lily.

James glared at Tidus for catching _his _girl's attention.

The next room had a small shelf with a shining orb in it.

"Hey," said Tidus, "I recognize those, they're called spheres or something. I think the green ones are called glyph spheres I think."

"Okay, spheres," said Lily, and she walked over and plucked the green thing from its recess. She walked down a flight of stairs at the other end of the room and came to a locked door.

"Now what?" squeaked Peter.

"Maybe you put it there," James pointed to a small round hole where the doorknob should be.

Lily carefully stuck the glyph sphere into the whole, and with a rumbling sound, the door opened up.

"Wow, thanks!" she said. Then noticing who she was talking to (James), she cleared her throat and corrected, "I could have thought of that."

James in turn cleared his throat and gave it a try. "Will you go out with me now?"

Tidus, Remus, Sirius, and Severus all winced as Lily kicked James in the shins.

"Now what?" said Lily, rubbing the dust off her hands and walking forward as if nothing had happened.

"Maybe we should take the glyph sphere and put it here," said Tidus, examining another little shelf built into the wall. This one, instead of having a sphere on it, had just an empty recess.

Peter came running with the glyph sphere that was in the door and handed it to Lily. She took it gingerly and put it into the recess. Another symbol appeared on the wall above it, and the wall slid up to reveal a room beyond. Nested inside was a white sphere, which Tidus identified as a Besaid sphere.

Now that they had that, the next thing to do was find where to put it.

There wasn't another recess.

"We're stuck." said Severus. Everyone turned to him, surprised since he hadn't talked at all since Wakka invited them over.

Remus looked around. "Maybe it has to do with those glowing symbols over there," he said pointing to the wall on the far corner, where silvery characters were glowing.

Tidus walked over and touched it. The symbols glowed extra bright, and then disappeared altogether. Then the wall dissolved.

"Well, that was easy," said Tidus sheepishly.

The next room was long and empty and had nothing except a podium with a sphere recess in it.

Lily put the Besaid sphere in it. "Uh, now what?"

"Maybe you push it to the other end of the room...?" suggested Remus.

Lily nodded and pushed on the pedestal. It didn't budge. James smirked and walked up next to her and helped.

Slowly, the stone pedestal budged and moved down the hall.

James ran his hand through his hair and gave Lily one of his prince charming smiles and opened his mouth, but before a word came out of it, Lily glanced at him coldly and turned the other way.

"Here," said Remus, pointing at a small symbol on the ground. "Push it here!"

They did, and immediately the whole floor turned from the bluish stone to reddish stone circle with an intricate pattern design.

"What're you kids doing?!" demanded a voice from the other side of the room. Everyone turned to find Wakka walking towards them. "Only summoners and their guardians are allowed here!"

"I'm sorry, we were just worried, Mr. Wakka—" started Lily.

"Aw, never mind, ya? You guys did pretty good to get all the way here, so lets just go all the way, ya?"

He ushered everyone onto the red circle. Then he said, "down," and the circle sank down through the ground like an elevator.

"Lulu's not going to be happy..." he muttered.

After what seemed to take forever, the 'elevator' finally stopped, and everyone stepped off. They were in a dimly lit room. An apparently very cross woman jumped as she looked over her shoulder. She immediately put a cross expression on her face. She had dark hair draped over one eye and a bouquet of long braids hanging from a bun in the back of her head and wore a long leather dress with a low top showing lots of skin. She strode up to Wakka.

"What's the meaning of this?" she demanded. James noticed she had lots of deep purple eye shadow and magenta lip gloss. "You didn't think we could do it?"

"Uh, Lu, I'll explain later..." said Wakka.

"And who are _they_?"

"I'll explain later..."

Wakka motioned for everyone to follow him to the opposite side of the room, where a large blue lion with a horn on its forehead stood before a long flight of stairs leading up to a triangular door.

"That was Lulu," he explained, "And the Ronso"—he pointed to the blue lion—"is Kimahri. We're Yuna's guardians. Yuna's inside praying to the fayth. If she passes, she becomes a fully-fledged summoner and gains her first aeon.

"Is she alright?" demanded Tidus.

"I hope so. She's been in there all day, and she should be coming out."

Just then the door at the end of the stairs slid open.

Inside was a young girl about Tidus's age. She was wearing what resembled a tank top kimono with separate sleeves. Sweat dripped down from her red-brown hair. Her bicolored eyes looked tired but showed confidence and happiness. She started down the stairs and fell, but got up again.

"I've done it, I've—I've become a summoner!"

--

review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review


	4. The Pilgrimage starts

Chapter 4

Written by: Shroomipoo

Edited by: Ahtnamas

Severus was still in a bad mood by the time everyone gathered outside of the temple, "Besaid Temple," as they called it.

Everyone's gaze was focused on the weird bi-colored eyed freakish girl, or "Yuna" as they called her, so Severus shifted his gaze at her too. Not that he cared, since he didn't care much about anything other than getting back at Potter at the moment, but because everyone else was.

A silence fell over the crowd as Yuna raised her staff, twirled it once, and posed regally. The wizards watched in awe as orbs of light appeared out of nowhere and circled her. The ground started to vibrate and a strange purplish pattern appeared on it as four beams of light shot up into the air into a thickening cloud. Everyone followed her gaze as the clouds split and a large shadow shot out from the sky. Lily screamed, as did many other women and Peter.

A strange creature dived down and swooped down to a rough landing, sending a cloud of dust into the air. Yuna rushed over to welcome it, stroking its head. It crooned in delight.

James finally got a good look at it. The creature had a metalloid beak and head with glowing yellow eyes. It stretched out its leathery red and yellow reptilian wings and its red feathery braid blew in the wind. A golden chain swayed on one of the talons on its wing.

Peter looked at it suspiciously, wondering if the bird-like creature ate mice.

Everyone, said the smiling Yuna, "This is Valefor."

"Hey Snivellus," James hollered, "Meet your girlfriend!"

Severus cursed at James vehemently, but it was drowned out by the sudden outburst of clapping. Severus whirled around to see why everyone was clapping at James's absolutely stupid joke, but instead they were applauding Yuna, who gave a humble bow as Valefor retreated back into the sky.

The night's festivities were not as formal as the ones at Hogwarts, but it was loud and joyous nevertheless. A bright bonfire was lit in the middle of the village square (well this one was shaped like a circle though) and everyone was laughing and talking or dancing. A few little children were playing tag.

Lily looked around merrily. To be truthful, even though she was stuck with the stupid James and his gang and Severus who dissed her every single time she stood up for him, this actually was a pretty nice excursion from the pressure of the upcoming N.E.W.T.s.

"Hello!" said a kind voice from behind her, startling Lily.

It was Yuna, smiling benignly at her with those mismatched eyes, green and blue.

"Hey," replied Lily, returning the smile. Somehow she felt that this would be someone she'd like.

"You must be the Lily from another world, right?" asked Yuna.

"Yes, and I saw the thing—aeon thing—you called today. It was pretty cool."

"Really?" Yuna seemed slightly surprised. "Every single woman in the village screamed at the sight of it."

Lily chuckled lightly. "Are you really going on a pilgrimage across the whole of this Spira?" she asked.

Yuna nodded. "So, where do you come from anyways?"

Morning.

"Yo, mate, wake up!"

James slowly opened one eye and then the other. Sirius was standing over him.

"Ugh…where am I?"

"In Spira," said Remus, coming up from behind Sirius. "We got sucked in by an unfamiliar force so called Sin and we're going to be leaving in an hour."

James scratched his head. Oh yeah. They were going to go to some other island and see if they could get home or something. Wakka mentioned it sometime last night. Right now they were bunking in the Crusader's Lodge in what was it, Besaid?

"We're going with Yuna and Tidus to see if we can meet up with Sin again and get home."

"Yeah," added Sirius, not helping much.

James hopped up out of his cot and straightened some creases off of his Hogwarts robes.

"Yeah, you better hurry up Prongs. Snivellus was by your bedside last night trying to hex you before Moony came and chased him off."

"For all you know he might be right outside casting a curse…"

"Wow, that's amazing!" exclaimed Yuna, watching a scroll float into Lily's hands from the summoning spell. The two had practically become best friends over the night.

"It's nothing," said Lily modestly, scratching her head. She quickly noticed that that was something James always did and quickly stopped, mentally slapping herself. He must be influencing her with his annoying perversion…

"Well, we better start making our way to the docks," said Yuna, standing up and straightening her skirt. "It's a long walk to the beach."

She picked up her staff, a long, slender pole with an intricately designed head somewhat like a blossom. Then, seeing Lily's gaze, she walked over to a cabinet and extracted another long spear, almost just like Yuna's staff except with a pointed head, and handed it to Lily. "Here, Lily. You're going to need it; there're fiends on the road today."

"Fiends?" The word didn't appeal to Lily very much.

"I hope we won't meet any, but you'll need to protect yourself in case we get ambushed by any."

Lily took the staff gingerly. It was pretty cool to be wielding a weapon, but the description of fiends was slightly unnerving…

James emerged from the hut and saw Lily strolling out of the village with Yuna, Wakka, Lulu, Tidus, and the blue lion—Kimahri, or whatever.

Wakka stopped and hollered at the wizards, "Hey, come here for a sec, ya?"

James quickly hurried with his friends and Severus to Wakka, who escorted them into some other hut.

"You guys are going to need to gear up, ya?"

"Huh?"

"Just come with me…"

"Whoa…" The view was spectacular. Up on the ledge above the village, one could see the true beauty of Spira. Tropical green edged up over reddish-brown ruins, and the sun-bleached huts of the village surrounded the stone temple. Beyond was ocean as far as the eye could see.

Everyone else was on their knees praying before a squarish stone sculpture.

"This is where everyone leaving the island prays for a safe passage at sea," explained Yuna.

"Well," said Lily, "Won't you miss Besaid?"

Yuna looked down. Her merry voice was suddenly full of sadness. "Of course I will."

Lily patted her new best friend on the shoulder. "It's all right."

Just then there was a clatter from the village and Lily noticed with disgust that it was James and his crew. James was carrying what looked like some sort of Japanese sword, Sirius was wielding a long rapier, Lupin had some smaller version of Sirius's weapon, Severus held what seemed like a spear like hers, and Peter had a small dagger. Well, his build didn't seem to allow him much more than that, the poor guy.

"It's about time to go, ya?" asked Wakka, hastily. He turned to the five wizards and the witch. "Watch out for fiends, guys," he said quietly.

"What's a fiend?" asked Peter.

"You'll see," said Wakka darkly. "Well," he said, raising his voice again, "let's go, ya?"

The path led down the hillside and seemed to go into the rainforest before leading to the beach.

There was a sudden bark and what looked like a mutant dingo with red eyes ran in front of them, blocking their way. Along with it came what looked like a headless bird with an arrow-like beak protruding from a round body, which could have been a feathery puff if there weren't two stubby wings and dangerously sharp-looking claws protruding out of it.

"What's that?!" yelled Peter, terrified, jumping behind Remus.

"It's a fiend!" announced Wakka. "Get ready for battle!"

"Hey, Moony, why don't you get a bite out of em?" asked Sirius jokingly.

Remus rolled his eyes and ignored the comment.

Everyone drew their weapons and ran forward. Tidus sliced the dingo thing expertly and it evaporated into iridescent streams. The five wizards watched, gaping.

"That's right," said Wakka, "slice 'em up nice and good!"

The bird dived at Lily, who gave a small scream and jumped out of the way just in time, and as the bird revved back to stab at her again when James hopped forward and made a slice at the bird, who evaded easily.

"Leave the flyers to me," said Wakka, throwing a blue and white ball at the bird, hitting it out of the air, and it evaporated just like the dog.

"Whoa, what was that?" squeaked Peter, peeking out from behind Remus.

"Fiends," said Yuna. "Watch out for them."

Peter took that explanation as enough.

The group continued on. James nudged Lily flirtatiously. "So, will you go out with me now?"

Lily pushed him away. "NO I WILL NOT."

"I just saved your life there, Evans," he said meaningfully.

Lily stomped away angrily, fighting the impulse to slap him. He _did_ save her life there.

Not that she'd ever admit it.

The beach was stunningly beautiful as the morning sunshine shone brightly over the sand. A large boat was sitting moored at the dock. Peter ran to catch up with his friends, who were already boarding the ship.

"I wonder if we'll ever get home again," mused Peter as he slowed to a stop next to Remus.

"Of course we will," intervened James. "All we have to do is find Sin again and get swallowed up again and then we're back at Hogwarts. Then Evans will go out with me."

Peter sighed. Geez, confident.

Tidus hopped from the gangplank, waving the binoculars like a trophy. Behind him the angry sailor he had stolen it from yelled all sorts of curses. Tidus focused the scope toward northwest, where they were headed. He spotted a small green island. That must be Killika. The dirty blonde teen averted his gaze for no reason and found himself focused on Yuna, who was walking along the lower deck with Kimahri. Yuna stopped suddenly and, to Tidus's surprise, smiled and waved at him.

His cheeks began to burn. Giving her a casual smile, he casually tossed the binoculars over his shoulder. The sailor behind him was not too pleased.

"Hey, Prongs, I don't know how to break it to you, but I really don't think Evans will ever end up liking you."

James scowled at his best friend. "What makes you think she won't? When two are destined to be together, they'll end up together no matter what."

Sirius rolled his eyes. James had taken a liking to quoting anything that had to do with romance.

"OW!!!" screamed Peter randomly.

"Peter!" yelled Sirius and James at the same time. Then realizing that Peter just said 'ow' and didn't do anything, they apologized quickly. "Sorry, Wormtail," they said sheepishly.

Peter rubbed his head and picked up the binoculars that had just hit him on the head.

"Are binoculars _supposed_ to fly?"

Remus rolled his eyes and Sirius snapped, "No, _really_,"

James snatched the instrument out of Peter's hands and immediately started staring through it at someone across the deck intently.

"You know, I am feeling very sorry for Evans," said Remus, rolling his eyes again and looking down at James irately.

"Whadya mean?" snapped James.

Remus gave a huge fake sigh. "It must be _really _irksome to have a stubborn child chasing after her…"

"What's that supposed to mean?!?!"

Peter wondered if it was an artery or a vein that popped on James's forehead.

Lily sat in the shade of the umbrellas on the upper deck and watched as Yuna and Tidus conversed on the bowsprit. She was pretty sure that she wasn't imagining it—there was a glitter in the two's eyes—they definitely adored each other, if not more than that.

For a moment she wondered how it'd feel like to be in love and have them love you back—not like the way that arrogant toe rag Potter fell for her out of the blue—but to truly like someone…

Not that it was ever going to happen to her. Not anytime soon.

Deciding that it was rude to spy on the two, Lily moved about the upper deck, looking for something to do. Other than Yuna and her guardians, Potter and his friends, Snape, the Aurochs, and the sailors, there was no one else on the yacht. This was going to be one boring trip.

Suddenly a huge wave crashed into the boat, knocking Lily off her feet. Recovering from the shock, she realized that the smooth ocean had suddenly broken into tsunami-sized breakers. Another wave slammed itself onto the boat, and Lily grabbed onto the railing as the ship threatened to capsize. Lily began to panic. She barely knew how to swim.

Another giant tide smashed into the boat, completely soaking everyone on it. Lily clenched her now white knuckles on the railings. Another wave of water sloshed over her from the other side, and shaking the salty fluid out of her eyes, she opened them just in time to see a giant blue fin erupt from the water, sending white spray out into the ship again.

Lily gasped at the familiar grotesque texture on its leathery skin.

A yell from a panicked sailor made certain of her guess.

"SIN!"

Cliffhanger! Review or else I shall hunt you down and slit your throat.

Las: uh...Gorn, are you feeling alright?

Rond: Course she's not! She's drunk!

(a little bit of background: Gorn has a bad habit of going crazy when she sees apple cider and dunks about 3 or 4 bottles down at once so she's always identified as a drunkard by her friends)

So anyways, review orwewon't update! :P


End file.
